thedisneylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Yeti
The '''Yeti '''is the main antagonist of Disneyland Park’s Matterhorn Bobsleds attraction. It is a vicious monster that lives in the Matterhorn. It attacks humans that dare to enter onto the mountain. The vocal effects were provided by Frank Welker. Matterhorn Bobsleds Guests get onto the bobsleds and head up one of the two sides of the mountain. As they climb up, they can hear growling and see red eyes peering at them through sheets of thin ice. Soon they hear the ice shatter, and the intimidating monster's red eyes can be seen as it roars at them from the darkness. The bobsleds immediately speed away, only to see the remains of a wrecked camping site and smashed bobsleds. As guests weave through the narrow corridors and open caves, they will come across the yeti behind rocks and ice, lunging and roaring at them, trying to bite or grab them. The bobsleds make their way through the winding tunnels, with the howling of the wind and the roaring of the yeti echoing everywhere. The yeti stands on a rock ledge as guests travel under, and later appears again in a dark and cavernous cave, lunging at guests. However, they escape and safely get back to the base, so that the yeti will not attack them. Animatronic From 1955 to 2015, the park used the same yeti animatronics to represent the same yeti throughout the ride. These models were done up with narrow red eyes, long arms, and scary expressions. However, in 2015, the ride was refurbished, and the yeti animatronic were updated to include rounder eyes, lighter skin and less frightening faces. The 2015 renovation also included the addition of more red eyes and the sheets of ice. Kinect: Disneyland Adventures In this video game, many yetis appear as the enemies in the Matterhorn Bobsleds mini-game. This is strange since there is only one in the attraction's story. Phineas and Ferb A yeti is seen chasing Heinz Doofenshmirtz in the episode "Christmas Vacation" of Phineas and Ferb, and again during the song "Winter Vacation". Mickey Mouse The yeti makes an appearance as a major antagonist in the reboot Mickey Mouse cartoon, in the episode "Yodelburg". In it, Mickey is trying to get to Minnie's house, but needs to do so quietly as the snow is ready to fall in an avalanche. Mickey is on his way up when he is confronted by the yeti, who roars at him. Mickey informs him of the danger, and the yeti acknowledges him. They then decide to continue, but quietly. The yeti attacks and Mickey runs, and the yeti chases after him. Mickey gives the yeti the slip and begins skiing down the hill, but the yeti follows, snowboarding on a tree. When the yeti sees mickey in danger, he laughs, and Mickey has to remind him to be quiet. Mickey avoids the danger, but the yeti hits it and falls off of the cliff, quietly screaming as he falls. He recovers at the bottom just as the inevitable avalanche breaks out, covering him in snow. Trivia * Fans and Imagineers nicknamed The Yeti Harold. Category:Matterhorn Bobsleds Category:Fantasyland Category:Monsters